


Still Feel

by NotCrispy



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alexis | Quackity Dies, Alexis | Quackity Needs a Hug, Alexis | Quackity-centric, BAMF Alexis | Quackity, Evil Alexis | Quackity, Gen, Ghost Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Ghost Quackity, Ghost Wilbur Soot, Gore, I've scarred Tubbo, Insane Alexis | Quackity, My First Fanfic, My First Work in This Fandom, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Ppl are concerned- understandably so, Protective Alexis | Quackity, Protective TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Sad Alexis | Quackity, Slight Cannibalism, Tags May Change, The Author Regrets Everything, author has dyslexia, demon quackity, freshly picked, he likes hearts, in the most disgusting way, one q is demon the others vibin, oops hes now a ghost
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:36:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29550810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotCrispy/pseuds/NotCrispy
Summary: Quackity loses his last life , but instead of coming back like Wilbur or Schlatt he comes back in two separate entities. One Ghost who doesn't mind much here for the laughs and a demon who's hellbent on trying to hurt everyone.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Jschlatt, Alexis | Quackity & TommyInnit, Alexis | Quackity & Wilbur Soot, Alexis| Quackity & Toby Smith | Tubbo, No Romantic Relationship(s), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Kudos: 40





	1. When I'm furthest from myself

**Author's Note:**

> Lets try this out. Its been awhile since I've wrote any kind of story so i'm super rusty, so any criticism is welcome! ALSO this was not beta read by anyone else (cause I don't have anyone for that) and my posting skills are awful so I may be slow. But i've had this idea for a couple days now and wanted to do something with it, so here we are. Hope you enjoy! 
> 
> CW// Description of a painful experience ?? kinda gore-ish (ex; like being ripped apart) sorry if that's not a good warning 
> 
> **Also the title/Chapter titles are quotes from the song Still Feel. by Half Alive!**

A sigh was heard from across the room "Of all the ways I planned today going" the person vaguely jesters "THIS was not one of them" their hand came up the rub the bridge of their nose. "So you're telling me he lost his last life? As in he's dead-dead. Like Wilbur dead?" another sigh "Yes Dream, all three of his lives are gone and before you ask I don't know how he lost his last life Tubbo nor Ghostbur will tell me how, but I will say Tubbo looked rather guilty I don't know if that has something to do with it" The person replied equally as confused and exhausted by the situation. "Well we'll need to keep an eye out to see if he comes back as a ghost like Wilbur and Schlatt did. And if he does see how much he remembers" Dream stood and looked towards the forest that separated L'manburg from where he was while was in-fact headed that way he didn't that something like this would happen. Dream ended the call on his communicator and walked back to where he set his stuff down for a quick break from walking. This is gonna be a long day.

Lets say more then just dream did not plan for today to go like this. Firstly and the one who was effected the most by this, who is now literally dead floating in a weird void that looks like space- or the end? Is he in the End? If so how, how did he get here? Wasn't the End closed off? No time for that right now he's dead and oh god he's lost all three of his lives, and yes the person that is being talked about is Quackity. Quackity is now dead floating in a void, he feels light a little warm and very peaceful right now like all the troubles of life have melted away. In a way they have he's dead after all. But with that realization he feels less peaceful or is trying to- its very hard to try and feel anxious in this weird void which is just more anxiety inducing. But after what feels like hours of nothing he feels something coming from his back where he was shot protecting Tubbo- yes shot he died getting shot by who or what is no longer in his memory which is being to disappear now that he thinks of it. Some happy thoughts and memories come forward and he laughs to himself at the nice memories before the pain cranks its way from one to a thousand in a snap he feels like he's dying again but now its like someone has taken his insides and started ripping them apart, he feels like screaming but he can't. He feels like a burning arrow is piercing his heart and burning his wings. 

He opens his eyes to see someone else or the silhouette of a person floating alongside him. They're not whole, they look like someone shot a piece of glass with cracks running all along their body. The hole where the cracks start is right above his heart close to where his wings meet his back. He looks for a while longer when they other opens their eyes, their eyes are pure white and they glow, how fun, they crack a smile a not very connected smile it continues up the right side of their face is gnarly gash that is also white and glows. They don't seem to have any distinctive features until Quackity looks down a little and sees the remains of what looks to be a pair of wings, the bones and few feathers that seem to be barely holding on to what's left. 

Then he blinks. He's now laying on the ground in some woods the sun is practically blinding, he sits up and looks around. 

Where is he?

he's alone, where is everyone?


	2. Feeling Closer To The Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tubbo and Ghostbur panic, and Tommy wants to help but is confused on what is happening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short chapter :|
> 
> constructive criticism is appreciated!

When Tommy saw both Tubbo and Ghostbur panicking while looking around the Smp for something, while in all honesty they weren't doing a very good job at looking, Tommy had to see what was going on. So he did what he always does- yell and ask what they were doing. They of course weren't expecting someone to yell in their general direction so they did what a lot of people do- jump and yell. "Hey, what are you two doing? You lose something?" Tommy asked.

"Oh Tommy! Sorry didn't notice you there! We're looking for-" Ghostbur started to reply before Tubbo interrupted him

"Tommy, Tommy I think I accidently killed Big Q!" Tubbo exclaimed with tears in his eyes. Not what Tommy was expecting to hear but at least he now has some context. But wait Quackity- dead- no no has to be a joke! That guy? Never dies- have you seen how many times he has?  
"Wait what?" Tommy exclaimed in shock laughing a little, "What do you mean you killed Big Q?" Tommy asked now a little panicked because the way his best friend was panicking solidified he wasn't lying about this. Quackity was likely dead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I somehow predicted the afterlife was a void, crazy.  
> I also cannot write long chapters.
> 
> Wanna Chat? My Discord is R/CursedMilkJug#6171


	3. I've been invaded by the dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quackity looks around and watches other him eat a heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GORE WARNING!! eating of a raw heart and the process of removing said heart!!

After looking around for sometime Quackity realized where he was; where new people spawn in when they join the SMP. The edges of his vision was dark like the beginnings of a migraine was building up. While looking around he got the feeling of being watched and sometimes he'd see a shadow in the corner of his eyes. He hummed some songs to himself while looking around the spawn area when he got the very instant feeling of Deja vu and paranoia. He looked around and saw the other person that was in the void with him. They were eyeing a cow that was grazing nearby before the person zipped across to the cow- surprisingly quiet which bothered Quackity greatly- before moving to begin one of the most horrifying things Quackity has ever seen in his entire life. The silhouette stuck its claws into the poor cow's chest before ripping the heart out and biting into it -raw-. To say the least he felt sick watching that, but he could somehow imagine the feeling of chewing and shallowing the heart which made him gag. 

He heard some voices calling his name but looked to the other person who was still feasting on the cows heart who now looked far too interested in the new people calling to Quackity. He quickly stood and tackled them and hid so the people calling to him wouldn't get hurt. He looked over to the now dead cow feeling slightly bad for the animal to of died like that. He was confused by multiple things but the one that stuck the most was, why the heart?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor cow, this is why you don't eat a dead person's raw heart.
> 
> criticism appreciated!  
> Any theories/ideas/questions or comments appreciated!

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyyy how was it? tell me any ideas/ theories you have in the comments!  
> Sorry this first chapter was so short, I hope to get back into the grove of writing again and try and have a decent posting schedule.  
> Also If you see any grammer/ spelling mistakes please tell me!
> 
> Wanna talk my Discord is R/CursedMilkJug#6171 (I'm very awkward so heads up) !


End file.
